


Mess Is Mine

by Adolpha



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: Kuroo is in love, Kenma wakes to a panic attack. They go to the market. All is well.





	Mess Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a 2 1/2 hour long flight and Mess Is Mine by Vance Joy came up on my playlist and Kuroken came to mind. Hope it bodes well with everyone!!  
> Link to Mess Is Mine: https://g.co/kgs/6LRZnK

__ ~ Now Hold On My Darling,   
This Mess Was Yours,   
Now Your Mess Is Mine ~   
  
Tetsurou Kuroo woke up to sun filtering through cream colored curtains. The gold rays fell over his covered waist onto a pale back. The owner of the back was face down and clutching one of the pillows like it was the only thing he had. The long blond ends of hair covered his only airway and flew in and out of his mouth with every breath he took. Tetsurou took in the sight and lost his own breath. He was so in love with the human laying next to him it hurt sometimes. He pushed the comforter off himself and slid off the queen sized bed. As he padded to the bathroom, something with black fur and white patches brushed against his leg.

  
"Morning Snowball." Tetsurou muttered. He bent over and held his hand out. Snowball, a rather small adult cat, pushed against his hand and purred. Tetsurou stood back up and Snowball gave a little 'mrr' of distress. This caused the dog to perk up from the couch. Tetsurou got to the bathroom door by the time the dog found him. Said dog, a black and brown German Shepherd, had pranced into the occupied bathroom and tried to push Tetsurou into the toilet.

  
"No, Miko. Go lay down." Tetsurou growled now cleaning up a small mess. Miko, ignoring Tetsurou in favor of examining Snowball, pranced over to the small cat and sniffed. Snowball  desperate for any attention rubbed against Miko's front legs hitting Miko's snout with her tail. Tetsurou, finally cleaned from any mess still left, padded back to his shared bedroom.

When he walked through the door, his beloved was sitting against the headboard, cheeks stained with tears and more building in his eyes threatening to spill over. Seeing the other man in distress, Tetsurou moved to his side of the bed. He climbed in and motioned for Kenma to come closer. Kenma did after a moment and Tetsurou wrapped both arms around the smaller man, bringing him to sit between the older's legs and against his chest. He ran his hand over the black and blond hair that had grown since high school. It reached the middle of his shoulder blades now but that didn't stop Tetsurou from keeping old habits.

  
"Shh, I'm here. Deep breaths, Kenma. What happened?" Tetsurou asked softly. Kenma curled in deeper against Tetsurou.

  
"You were gone. You were gone because you couldn't handle it anymore and it makes sense because I don't want to handle it anymore and it's my own mind." Kenma said in between sobs. Tetsurou felt a hand around his heart squeeze.

  
"I know that it was a nightmare and that you probably won't leave, because if you wanted to you would have left already but my brain doesn't see it that way." Kenma said still crying.  Tetsurou pulled back to have Kenma look at him.

  
"Kenma Kozume, I am never going to leave you, especially over something that you can't help happening. You are not your anxiety and I am more than willing to take you on your bad days than not take you at all. You don't have to keep all the mess to yourself now. Make some of it mine too." Tetsurou said softly, his hand resting on Kenma's cheek. Kenma nodded still crying.

  
"Okay, now you've been reassured, let's take some deep breaths. Together." Tetsurou said. They breathed in, held it for 4 seconds, then exhaled. They repeated it until Kenma stopped crying. He wiped the tears away and pulled back from Tetsurou. Tetsurou was about to complain when they heard a sniff from under the door. Kenma looked to Tetsurou and began laughing.

  
"Way to ruin a moment, Miko." Kenma said. From behind the door, the sniffing stopped and the Shepherd replied with a small "boof!". Kenma laughed even more at that, which encouraged the hyperactive dog who continued to bark softly at first. Then Snowball joined the chorus and suddenly, Tetsurou was surrounded by Kenma's twinkling laughter, Snowball's cries for silence, and Miko's barks of joy. Once again, he wondered how long a heart could last until it burst with joy.

He watched the younger man go open to door to their bedroom and the 32 kilogram German Shepherd launched herself onto the bed to lick Tetsurou's face off. Kenma came in and sat down holding Snowball, who just as eagerly wanted to play with Miko. She left Kenma's arms as Miko went to lick Kenma's face, who complained and scrunched his face but Miko wasn't letting him go without kisses. Snowball climbed under Miko to Tetsurou and sat down in front of him, just out of reach. Snowball then proceeded to meow at Tetsurou. At that, Miko turned around and got down on her belly. She barked softly at Snowball and put her paw forward. Snowball watching this from her own place on the bed, decided to bite and bap the outstretched paw. Which led to Miko chasing Snowball out of the room to the kitchen. Kenma laughed watching them go.

  
"Are you up for going out today?" Tetsurou asked his boyfriend. Kenma looked up with his gold eyes shining with happiness. He nodded, then spoke softly.

  
"I just have to request that we don't go somewhere with a lot of people. I wanna enjoy the day with you." Kenma said.

  
"Of course, Kitten. I was actually planning we go to the farmer's market today. Low profile, not many people but still fun. Besides, we could use more fruits and vegetables. Sound okay?" Tetsurou asked.

  
"That sounds really nice actually." Kenma responded.

  
"Then let's go get ready to leave." Tetsurou said, picking Kenma up bridal style. They went and got dressed before eating a quick portable meal. They decided to walk, since it was only a couple blocks from their house. They walked arms linked together laughing and joking.

They got to the farmers market and Tetsurou handed Kenma one of the bags he brought to carry things.

  
"Look for apples and we can do homemade apple pie again." Tetsurou told Kenma, whose eyes lit up. There were a few people walking around to all the tables, enough to send his senses up, but not enough to tip him over the edge. He still walked next to Tetsurou holding onto his arm. Tetsurou went around and picked up some common fruits and vegetables. He even picked up natural honey from a nearby bee farm.

Then Kenma saw it, the perfect stand. He pulled on Tetsurou's arm and after getting him to look down, he dragged the elder to the apple stand. It was medium sized but only sold apples. Green apples, red apples, Gala apples, any kind of apple anyone would want. Kenma filled his bag to the halfway point with red and green apples then turned to the old woman running the stand.

  
"How much?" He asked. The woman replied with a reasonable price so he didn't need to haggle. He just handed her the money and turned to Tetsurou.

  
"Kuro, apples!" He said in his quiet excited voice. Tetsurou looked at him fondly.

"Yeah, apples. Let's go to the store for crust and other ingredients." Tetsurou said.

  
Together the two of them set off arms linked to find pie crust and filling ingredients. That apple pie was going to be the best apple pie Kenma ever had, because he and Tetsurou made it from scratch together.   
  
__ ~ Now Hold On My Darling,   
This Mess Was Yours,   
Now Your Mess Is Mine ~


End file.
